The Heart Gets No Sleep
by Dinosaurfan
Summary: Paige is a college dropout who works as a dancer at a gentleman's club, will meeting Emily change her life for the better and will Emily accept Paige's luggage? Rated M for sexy moments later on in the story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Dancing The Night Away**

 **A/N: I hope you'll think this new story is good, I got the idea for this chapter from the Demi More Movie "Striptease" and from an episode from the Tv-show Lost called "Eggtown" (Season 4 Episode 4)**

* * *

 **Paige's Pov-**

Just a one more hour, then my shift is over. I grinded against the stripper pole in just a black and very skimpy as guys cheered for me and threw some cash at me.

I never thought my life would be like this, I'm a 24 year old college dropout who worked in a bikini club, I'd strip down to just a skimpy bikini and dace as seductively as I could to make the perverts the was sitting up front to throw their money at me. I had an incident college when I was 20 that had forced to drop out and my parents were so disappointed at me I moved in with my grandparents', they still accepted me and let me stay at with them, but they died a few mounts ago and they left the house to me in the will just as long as I had a job and this was the only I could get.

I let my friend Hanna move in with me since she needed a place to live near her college and she had a part time job as a journalist intern so she'd help out with rent and other stuff, the house was big enough for us and even a few other roommates if we needed to rent out another room, which luckily we didn't had to since I was uncomfortable with letting a stranger into the house.

I hear that my song was about to end so I grinded up against the pole one final time then the song stopped, I walked towards the stage entrance when I suddenly felt a hand grabbing my ankle.

"Hey! Don't go." A man shouted as he held on tight.

I looked mad at him and told him to let go but his grip just tightened.

"Hey get off her!" The clubs bouncer Toby said as he dragged the punk away from me, Toby was a really great guy but just like me he had made a few bad choices in life and ended up working in a bikini club, at least he got to keep his clothes on.

I looked at Toby and smiled at him as I saw him throwing out the perverted guy who kept screaming something about his dad being some important person, some days it felt like Toby was the only guy I could trust.

I walked backstage and put on a robe that was hanging from a hook, the manager put them there for us to have something to put on when we walks of the stage to our dressing room, it was a big room that all dancers shared, there was plenty of clothes that we could put on for our performances and they were very easy to take off on stage, there were no showers but we did have a bathroom stall. I sat down in front of a mirror and started to clean off the glitter from my face, we were supposed to really sparkle on stage but this felt like it was way too much.

"Hi." I heard Toby's voice say.

I looked back at him and smiled.

"That punk won't bother you again, I talked to the manager and now that guy in banned from here." Toby said.

"That's a relief." I said and started to brush my hair trying to get most of the glitter out of it.

"You're better than this." Toby said.

"I know but some guys just can't keep it in their pants." I said.

"No, I meant you're better than working in a place like this." Toby said.

"I know but I dropped out of college and this was the only work I could find." I answered.

"Yeah, but you could at least find something where you can keep your clothes on." Toby said.

"I've searched for a few places, but the only place that would hire me were fast-food places and the salary is way too small for me to pay the bills." I answered.

"Hey McCullers, ten minutes. And I want you to do your Batwoman thing." The manager said as she walked past me.

"She really makes you wear that often." Toby said when the manager was gone.

"Well, that routine is how I got this job." I said as I hanged my robe on the chair and walked up to the random outfits that was hanging on the rack. I didn't mind Toby seeing me half naked like this, he was a nice guy and he had already seen me and all the other girl onstage several times before.

I grabbed a black Batwoman mask, a cap that was black on the outside and red on the inside, a pair of red gloves and matching boots, then I got a black G-string and a bra with the same color and a red wig, then I walked behind a curtain to change.

When I was wearing my Batwoman outfit, or whatever you can call it since the cape was the thing that covered most of my skin, it reached almost all the way down to my foots and it covered pretty much as much as a slightly opened robe.

"You know, when Aaron asked when I do when he is sleeping I tell him I dress up like a superhero." I said to Toby as I looked at him.

"You should really work during the days or afternoons so you can spend more time with him." Toby said.

"I know, but the night shifts pays more and the bills won't pay themselves." I said as I adjusted my wig so my real long auburn hair wouldn't show.

"But there are days I wish I could spend more time with him." I said.

"You really love him." Toby said as he handed me my lipstick since apparently my lips had to be redder than a clown's nose.

"You'd expect Batgirl to have black lipstick." Toby said.

"I'm not Batgirl, I'm Batwoman." I said.

"I thought that was the same person." Toby said.

"No Barbara Gordon is Batgirl and Kate Kane." I said.

"That name tells me nothing." Toby said.

"Here is what you need to know about Kate Kane, she lost her mom and twin sister to terrorists when she was eleven, her father was a cornel who raised her by himself, Kate joined the army because she was gay and a few years later she became Batwoman." I explained to Toby, giving him a very abridge explanation.

"Ok, so she is a crime fighter in the comic world and you dress like a half-naked version of her for money." Toby said.

"I'm going to switch work if I can get a better one." I said as I left the dressing room and walked up on stage.

"Alright gentlemen, give it up for our sexy protector of the night. Batwoman!" The speakers announced as I made my entrance on the stage, the men cheered and threw their dollar bills as I pushed my cape behind my shoulders and started my dance routine.

Later:

I had finally finished my shift and I had just changed into my regular clothes and I was sipping on a latte to keep myself awake.

"Hey, take care." Toby said as I was about to exit, it was 6 in the morning and I'd soon see the sun rising.

"I will, see you tomorrow." I said as I went out the staff exit. I walked to where I had parked my car.

"Need a lift?" I heard someone say, I turned around and saw my mom standing at the parking lot.

"Not the kind you're offering." I said and tried to ignore her.

"You has such a bright future." My mom said.

"Did you come all the way here just to rub it in?" I asked as I dug in my pocket for my car keys. "How did you know I was here anyway? It's not like you or dad cares about me." I said.

"One of your father's friends saw you a few weeks ago when he was with some guys at a bachelor party." Mom said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Aaron is the reason your life is screwed up, you had a chance to become something better than this but…" Mom said.

"I messed up, I made a mistake in college and you and dad won't stop bringing it up, of course I'm not happy my life is the way it is but I love Aaron and nothing is going to change that." I said.

"If it wasn't for Aaron you would have graduated collage but thanks to him you're a drop out but there is something you can do to turn your life around, you're still young and you can reapply for college, you just need to get rid of Aaron." Mom said and I didn't believed my ears.

"Now you listen and listen good, I love Aaron, he is my everything and never tell me to abandon him!" I yelled to my mom.

"He is bad for you, you have to give up everything because of him… look you don't have to do anything, just give me your key and I'll make sure to fix this" My mom said.

"You stay away from him, I never want to see you near him!" I threatened my mom and she backed off. Ever since I stopped living with her I had no problems telling my parents to stay away from me.

"This isn't over, Paige." My mom said as she got into her car and drove away.

"Bitch." I said after her and got into my car and drove home.

When I reached my home it was bright outside as I parked my car and unlocked the front door.

When I walked in I saw Hanna sitting in the kitchen drinking some orange juice.

"Welcome home." She said as I took off my shoes.

"Thank you." I said.

"Is everything alright?" Hanna asked.

"I met my mom after work, she was waiting for me in the parking lot." I said.

"Oh, what did she want?" Hanna asked.

"That I get rid of Aaron and reapply for college." I said.

"They can't ask you to do that to Aaron, he loves you more than anything." Hanna said.

"Well, after I dropped out my parents became emotionless." I said and took Hanna's coffee cup.

"Hey!" Hanna said.

"Sorry, I just needed the boost." I said.

"Where is Aaron?" I asked.

"He is in the living room, his favorite show is on so he ran to the TV like the childish three year-old he is." Hanna said.

"Ok, I'll check up on him, you know let him know I'm home." I said.

"And give him his good morning kiss." Hanna teased.

"Shut up." I said as I laughed and then I walked to the living room, I could see the back of Aaron's head from behind the sofa, I didn't wanted him to spend too much time watching TV but he did love his shows.

"Hey buddy." I said and Aaron quickly turned around and got very happy to see me.

"Mommy!" My son almost screamed in joy as he got off the cough and ran into my arms, I hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. I loved my perfect little son more than I ever had loved anyone.

I got pregnant with him in college, I got drugged at a party and had unprotected sex without remembering it. When I went to a doctor I was already second month pregnant without knowing it and a few days after I found out I dropped out. My parents were mad but my grandparent were understanding and let me stay with them even after I gave birth to Aaron.

My mom had tried to convince me to put Aaron in an orphanage when I met her at the parking lot but I'd never give up my baby, when I saw him for the first time I felt nothing but love and I wanted to keep him safe and give him a happy childhood.

"What are you watching?" I asked.

"Batman!" Aaron said overjoyed then he grabbed my finger and dragged me to the sofa. "Please watch it with me." He said and gave me his big eyes that was almost impossible to say no to.

"Ok, I can stay up for a little while." I said and sat down on the sofa and Aaron sat next to me.

I looked at him and smiled. As he held my hand as we watched Batman.

"I love you mommy." Aaron said.

"I love you too." I said and hugged my son again.

* * *

 **A/N2: Ok, how many thought Aaron was going to be Paige's boyfriend? I hope this chapter was good and hopefully I'll keep writing it, if anyone have a request for a chapter feel free to PM it to me and I'll see if I can use it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Museum

**Chapter 2: Museum**

 **Emily's Pov-**

I sat frustrated by my computer, I had to write a really good article if I wanted to show the newspaper editor that I can be more than just an intern. Ever since I injured my shoulder my plans on becoming a swimmer was crushed but I eventually found out that I really wanted to be a journalist after college I applied for an internship to the Bugle Picture News and now I'm doing my very best to show my bosses that I can become more than just an intern.

I took another sip of my coffee since I knew I was going to have to work late.

I kept trying to figure out how to make a boring event as a reopening to a museum to sound interesting without lying, which was almost impossible since there was not much to write about it.

After another sip of my coffee I tried to figure out how to make the museum sound more interesting. "Museum brings the past to the present." "Relive history once again." "These fossils are colossal." I kept trying to figure out ideas on how to make the article sound slightly interesting but I couldn't figure anything out.

The hours flew by but I didn't move from my laptop, I just sat there and tried to figure out anything to write but eventually I gave up. I turned off my laptop and decided to try again at the museums reopening.

 **Paige's Pov-**

I was in my bed, trying to get some rest after another night off dancing in front of strangers that threw cash at me. When I got home my eyes felt like they were burning and it felt like I was going to pass out at any second, being in a soft bed felt like a blessing.

"Mommy, mommy wake up!" I heard Aaron say as he jumped onto my bed.

I groaned as I tried to force my eyes open. "What is it sweetie?" I asked.

"Today is when you said we were going to the museum." Aaron said starting to push me to get me out of bed.

"Aaron I'm tired can't you watch TV with Hanna for a while?" I asked.

"No, her shows are bad." Aaron said.

"We can go to the museum later." I said and tried to get back to sleep.

"But you promised." Aaron said and I could her in his voice that he was starting to get sad.

I looked at him and remembered how much he looked forward he had been looking forward to get to the museum. Ever since he was a kind he always liked cavemen so he had looked forward to see them in museums.

"Ok, just wait for me to get dressed." I said and Aaron's sad face was replaced with a big smile as he cheered in joy.

He ran out from my bedroom and I got up and started to get dressed.

"You can't seriously take him to the museum, you'll fall asleep before you get there." Hanna said as she walked up behind me.

"I know, that's why you're coming with us." I said.

"I don't want to go to a museum." Hanna complained.

"Please Han, I can't keep an eye on Aaron when I'm this tired. I need your help." I said as I begged her for help.

Hanna was about to say no but then she sighed annoyed "Fine I'll come with you." Hanna said.

"Thanks." I said as I forced myself out of bed to get dressed. I was almost stumbling as I walked to my closet.

"You're so tired you walk like you're drunk." Hanna said.

"I know." I mumbled as I took of my shirt and just dropped in on the floor.

"Helloooo I'm still here." Hanna said.

"I'll accept any dollar bills you can throw at me." I joked as I felt how tired I was, I almost fell asleep standing so I sat down on the floor.

"Paige?" Hanna said and ran up to me.

"See why I need your help at the museum?" I said as Hanna helped me up.

"Yes, I'll keep an eye on him all day." Hanna said.

"Both eyes, when he sees something he likes he'll run to it." I said as I found my balance.

"I'll make you some coffee in your big thermos." Hanna said as I fumbled trying to open the zipper on my pants but my hands were too shaky from the lack of sleep.

"Hanna? Little help?" I asked.

"No way, if you want help with that just get a boyfriend." Hanna said.

"Do I have to remind you how it went the last time a guy got into my pants?" I asked referring to in college when I got pregnant after that I had lost all interest in dating.

"Aunt Hanna, please help." Hanna muffled her voice trying to sound like Aaron.

"Sorry Aaron need my help." Hanna said and ran downstairs as an excuse to not help me.

"Fine" I said to myself and I put both my hands in my pockets and pushed down as much as I could until my pants slid of my waist and then I just kicked them off, not the sexiest way I ever undressed but at least I was out of my pants.

I quickly got dressed in a pair of slacks, a t-shirt and a baggy hoodie. I got downstairs where Aaron was jumping with excitement by the door and Hanna handed me my thermos. I took a big gulp of the coffee Hanna had made for me, I drank so much I almost burnt my mouth.

"Easy there Paige, I only filled one thermos." Hanna said.

"It's ok Han, I can do this." I said as I held my sons hand. "Are you ready to see some cavemen?" I asked and Aaron nodded as he giggled with excitement.

I unlocked the front door and Aaron almost ran out dragging me with him.

"Take it easy Aaron we'll get there." I said as I lifted him into my arms and started to carry him to the car since that was the only way to make sure he wouldn't run.

"Hanna you drive." I said as I checked my pockets for the car keys.

"Paige, I already got the keys." Hanna said and held them up so I'd notice them.

Hanna unlocked the car doors and I helped Aaron into his car seat.

"Cavemen!" Aaron cried in happiness.

"Yes Aaron, Cavemen!" I said.

Hanna just rolled her eyes as she drove us to the museum, on the way there Aaron giggled and I tried to catch up on some sleep.

A few minutes later:

"Paige, wake up!" Hanna said and started to shake me.

"Ok, I'm awake." I said, I was a bit frustrated since I was still tired.

"Ok, which one of the Vampire Diaries girls did you have a sex dream of this time? Hanna asked.

"Hanna!" I yelled shocked. "There is a kid in the car." I said and looked at the backseat when I was sure Aaron was sitting.

"No, I let him out before I wake you up, so be honest did you have a sex dream of Elena, Bonnie or Caroline?" Hanna asked. Hanna knew I was gay.

I realized I had feelings for girls when I started college and at a party me and a girl named Shauna played a very grown up version of 7 minutes in heaven and when the lights were turned off and things got heated I knew for sure I was into girls. My relation with Shauna didn't last but I was sure that I was into girls, I guess that's why they guy who took advantage of me on that party where I got pregnant made his move on me, or maybe it was more than one guy. All I can remember from that night was that I was drinking and when I woke up my panties were on my head and the jeans I had worn was ripped.

I cleared my mind from that memory and looked back at Hanna.

"You can't just turn your back to Aaron, he'll run away." I said and got out of the car and ran up to Aaron. I lifted him up on my shoulders so he could see above the crowd.

"Are you excited to see cavemen?" I asked and Aaron put his hands on my head and said "Faster mommy, faster!"

We walked inside the museum and I felt how tired I was as soon as we got in so I put Aaron back to the ground and I squeezed his hand so he wouldn't run off, since he was so excited I'd consider to put him in a leach.

"Easy there Aaron, you don't even know where the cavemen are." I said.

"Come on mom, I don't want to miss them cavemen." Aaron said and I felt the he was really tugging hard on my arm now.

"Aaron calm down, you will see them." I said as I'd rather just sit down and get some shuteye.

"Paige, are you ok?" Hanna asked as I took a sip from my coffee.

"No, I'm tired and this coffee doesn't help." I said.

"Ok, well why don't you just… take a seat on that bench and rest for a few minutes." Hanna said and nudged me towards the closest bench. "While I take Aaron to the big cool cavemen. Hanna continued.

I didn't wanted to be a wet blanket but I just had to sit down.

"Ok, Aaron you stay close to Hanna and she'll take you to the Cavemen." I said and Aaron looked up at me looking a bit sad.

"You don't want to come with me?" He asked.

I could instantly tell that he wanted to be with me.

"Don't you love me anymore?" Aaron asked.

"No it's not like that." I said and went down on one knee so I could look make direct eye contact with Aaron. "You know I love you more than anything else." I said as I cupped his cheeks.

"I just need to rest a few minutes then I'll come with you and we'll have lots of fun." I said.

"Come on… A-man." I used his nickname to get him to stop being sad.

"You promise?" Aaron asked.

"Pinky swear." I said and held out my right pinky finger and Aaron hooked his pinky finger with mine and he smiled.

Aaron and Hanna walked off and I sat down on the bench and breathed out, I felt like I was a senior citizen, I closed my eyes and tried to get a few minutes of rest.

Then I heard a clicking sound and I opened my eyes and saw a woman with long raven hair, she looked very fit and she had big brown eyes.

"I just got the picture for my scoop, museum bores people to sleep." The woman said and sat down next to me.

"I've read more boring things in the news." I said as I looked at her.

"I'm Emily, Emily Fields." The woman said and reached out her hand.

"Paige McCullers." I answered and shock her hand. I couldn't help but check her out, she was very attractive and she had a smile that really brightened up the room.

"You a photographer?" I asked.

"I'm a journalist, well an intern journalist, I'm trying to break through." Emily said.

"How about you?" She then asked.

"Nothing yet, I'm still looking, I get a few temps job to pay the bills but nothing serious." I answered. I didn't felt like telling her I was a dancer since everyone who hears that assumes dancer means slutty stripper.

"I know what that's like, I've had tons of meaningless part-time jobs as well." Emily answered. "I was a barista when I was in high school." Emily continued.

"Wow, I didn't thought you looked like a barista." I sad and Emily reached an eyebrow.

"How is a barista supposed to look like?" Emily asked.

"Not as hot as you." I said then I mentally slapped myself.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I asked.

Emily laughed and said "Yeah, you did." Emily then leaned in closer to me. "You're good." She said.

"Actually I'm terrible at this." I said as I tried to hide my shame. "I haven't dated in four years." I said.

"Well, how about we change that." Emily said. "Can I have your phone?" Emily asked.

"Wow that went fast." I said as I handed Emily my phone.

Emily shrugged and said. "Life is too short to not take a risk." As she added her number among my contacts.

"You're right, I should really get back into dating." I said and nodded.

"Well, when you're ready…" Emily said and handed me my phone. "Feel free to call me anytime."

"Ok, I think I…" I said and then I felt something jumping me from behind.

"Mommy!" Aaron cried as he hugged me from behind, he liked to sneak up on me.

"Hey buddy, where is Hanna?" I asked and Aaron just looked around. "I don't know."

"Ok, I should go now." Emily said and got up.

"Wait, it's not what you think." I said and ran after Emily, carrying Aaron on my back.

"I'm sorry I didn't knew you were spoken for it." Emily said.

"No it's not like that" I said and then I sighed. "I'm a single mom, Aaron here is the only man I want in my life." I said to Emily who looked confused at me.

"Look, I think you seem very nice and I'd love to go out with you." I said, and Emily looked back at me and smiled. "Ok, call me when you got the time." Emily said.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked.

"No, I have to get back to work, but really call me." Emily said as she left.

"So Aaron, did you get to see the cavemen?" I asked.

"I saw monsters." Aaron said.

"Monsters?" I asked.

"Yes, it was big and so cool…" Aaron said as Hanna came running up to us.

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on him." I said to Hanna.

"I swear I just looked away for a second and he was gone." Hanna said.

"I wanted to see cavemen but I saw monsters." Aaron said.

"How did they look?" I asked.

"They were big." Aaron said.

"Ok where did you see these monsters?" I asked.

"Over there." Aaron said and pointed to a hallway, Hanna and I walked there, I was still carrying Aaron on my back, after sitting down I felt like I had regained my energy.

"They are in there." Aaron said and pointed to the dinosaur exhibit.

We walked in and then Hanna stopped in front of a triceratops skeleton.

"Monster!" Aaron said excited and pointed to it.

"That's not a monster, that's a dinosaur." I said.

"What's a dinosaur?" Aaron said.

"It's a kind of animals that lived long before the cavemen." I said.

"They look cool." Aaron said.

"Well this is a rhino-saurus." Hanna said and pointed to the triceratops.

Then we kept walking and Aaron pointed to a stegosaurus and asked "What's that dinosaur?"

"Well that's erm… a big-o-saurus." Hanna said.

Now I was unsure if Hanna was joking or if she really didn't knew the dinosaurs' names.

"Aaron there is one more dinosaur you just have to se." I said.

"Is it big?" Aaron asked.

"The biggest." I said and Aaron giggled. "Yaay mom! Show me show me." Aaron said and I walked up to the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Wow, it's huge!" Aaron cried.

"Yes it is." I said.

"What is that one called?" Aaron asked.

"That's a scary-saurus." Hanna said. Seriously Hanna, everyone knows what that one is called.

I brushed that thought out of my mind and looked to Aaron.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yes, mommy" Aaron answered.

"Well there is a McDonalds nearby, we can eat there and then we can get back here." I said.

Aaron was happy since he knew he'd always get a new toy when he ordered a happy meal.

We went to the McDonalds and ate and then when Aaron went to play in the ball pool Hanna looked at me like she wanted to say something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There is something I must tell you." Hanna said.

"I know, you don't know the names of the dinosaurs." I said.

"No, it's not that it's… how long do you think you can be a stripper?" Hanna said.

"I mean what will happened if Aaron is in middle school and he hears from one of his friends that you does that for a living?" Hanna continued.

"I know, I mean taking my clothes of for strangers is not what I wanted to do with my life and I've been looking for any other kind of job that'll pay more so I can quit my dancing job and start there." I said.

"But what if that won't happened?" Hanna asked.

"I just have to live on hope and in the meanwhile I'll have to suck it up and dance all night so I can make sure Aaron at least have a happy childhood." I said. I decided to not mention Emily to Hanna since it didn't felt like the right time.

"I know but I just hope it'll happened soon." Hanna said.

"I know, don't worry." I said as I reached for my fries.

"Hey! You can't eat too much of this." Hanna said and pulled away my fries.

"Hanna! I was eating those." I said frustrated the she had stolen my food.

"What, you need to think about your figure, you can't get fat then the midnight perverts wouldn't want to throw their money at you." Hanna said and I wasn't really sure if it was a good or a bad thing.

"What, I'm just doing this because I care about you." Hanna said and took a bit from one of the fries and then she smirked.

"Fine let's get back to the museum, I want to see how many more dinosaur names you'll get wrong." I said and then I went to the ball pool and got Aaron and then we returned to the museum and stayed there until it closed.


	3. Chapter 3: Grocery Trip

**Chapter 3: Grocery Trip**

* * *

 **Paige's Pov-**

Come on, movie it! This line is taking forever.

I kept pushing my grocery cart as I stood in the only line for the checkout with my groceries. It was five other people in front of me and two of them were senior citizens.

"Damn." I mumbled as I got a text from Hanna telling me to pick up shampoo, I didn't really wanted to but the last time I had skipped buying it she gave me hell for it.

I very reluctantly left my place in line to get the shampoo, I wasn't happy doing so since in addition to the two senior citizens in front of me there were now three more standing behind me when I left the line. At this pace I'll be home next Thursday.

When I reached the aisle where the shampoo was I saw a woman reaching for something on the top shelf, she was a bit taller than me but she could just reach up there, her finger tips were just gracing one of the shampoo bottles. As I walked up to her I saw that it was Emily.

She turned her head to me and a big smile appeared on her face as she saw me.

"Hi there." She said.

"Hi." I said as I grabbed a bottle of head and shoulder shampoo as Emily jumped in an attempt to reach the top shelf.

"Damnit, I just pushed it further back in." Emily said after her third jump.

"You could just pick another kind of shampoo." I said.

"Yeah, but I really wanted that one." Emily said.

"Favorite brand?" I asked.

"You cloud say that." Emily said. Then she grabbed a pain of shelves like she was about to climb up and get the shampoo bottle.

"Emily, what are you doing?" I asked trying to stop her.

"I am getting that bottle." Emily said determined on her goal.

I knew there was no way I could talk her out of it so I walked up behind her and then I squatted down without her noticing what I was doing. Then I moved in closer and stood up pulling her up with me. Emily was now sitting on my shoulders and she laughed a little.

"Wow, you're really strong." She said.

"I work out." I said as I felt myself blushing a little.

"Ok, I think I can reach it just get me a little closer." Emily said as I helped her reach her bottled.

"YES!" Emily cheered as she got hold of the bottle and handed it down to me to put in her cart.

"All this just for some… baby oil?" I asked surprised as I read the bottles label.

"It makes wonder to the skin." Emily said still sitting on my shoulders.

"I just can't entirely figure you out." I sand as I went down on my knee so Emily could get off me.

"There is more to me than meets the eyes." Emily said.

"You could say that again." I mumbled as I started to walk to the checkout where the line probably was longer now hen when I left it.

As I walked I suddenly felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Look, I know I may have come on to strong on you at the museum, the thing is I just went through a break up and I really wanted to rub my ex face in how quickly I've moved on from her." Emily explained.

"But that's not why I'm telling you this now, I think you seem really interesting and I'd like to give this a try." Emily said.

I was tempted to just leave her but when I looked into her eyes I just couldn't be mad at her.

"Please at least give me a chance." Emily said.

"Sure, let's go on a date someday." I said, I figured since I had done a few things I wasn't proud of and if I walked around and judged others even when they are honest it wouldn't make me a better person.

Emily smiled at me as we walked to the checkout, this time together.

This felt different, for as long as I could remember it had mostly just been Aaron and me (and Hanna) but this felt different, it felt like this had been missing in my life for a long time and it felt so good.

I looked over to Emily who smiled at me and she placed her hand on mine and I looked back and smiled at her.

As we walked to the checkout I noticed someone I didn't wanted to see now, it was one of the regulars at the club where I was dancing. His name was Andrew Wells I knew him, it's hard to forget someone who tries to grope you.

I didn't wanted him to see me and point out who I was so I quickly squatted behind an aisle.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked.

I quickly looked around and tried to figure out an excuse.

"I just saw this, I've been looking everywhere for it." I said as I quickly grabbed the first thing that was within my reach as I slowly got up. I looked over to where I had seen Andrew, luckily for me he was gone.

I looked back at Emily who stared confused at me.

"You've been looking for men's shaving gel?" Emily asked.

I looked at my hand and blushed as I saw what was in my hand, I was holding a spray can of shaving gel for men.

"Yeah, this stuff is way more effective than the stuff I used before." I said and nonchalantly put the shaving gel in my cart as Emily gave me a surprised look.

"Well, this is awkward." I said and scratched the back of my head.

"No, no not at all, it's just… I haven't meet many women who openly buys that stuff." Emily said.

"Can we just pretend you didn't saw me get that?" I asked.

"Sure." Emily smiled.

"You know, we could start all over." Emily said.

"What do you mean?" I asked very confused to what Emily just had suggested.

"I mean we pretend to forget all the weird things that we just told each other and start over with a real date. How about dinner and a movie?" Emily said.

"Sure, stranger. I'd like that." I answered, even if Emily's suggestion was a bit rash she did make a good point, we had both made an ass out of ourselves and maybe we should just start over.

"You still got my number, right?" I asked.

"Yes." Emily said.

"Well, how about you call me when you want to have the date and we'll see if that works for me." I said.

"Sure." Emily said.

Then we paid for our stuffs and then we both said our goodbyes and I went to my car and drove home where I was greeted by Hanna, she pretty much tore the grocery bag opened to find the shampoo.

"Easy there Han, it's like you're a wolf." I said as Hanna searched for the shampoo.

"I need to look good, if you were dating you would try to make yourself look sexier and not just go with your hoodie, jeans and ponytail look every day." Hanna said.

"Hanna, I'm a mom. I can't just wear a mini skirt and unbuttoned shirt." I said.

"Well you could 'borrow' some clothes from your work, I'm sure no one would notice if some clothes would go missing." Hanna said.

"The clothes I work in are made to rip easily so I can take them off faster and the underwear's are bright and mostly covered in glitter." I explained.

"Fine, don't steal clothes from the club, but at least alter you look a bit. You know let your hair down, put on a little more make-up, show off the girls." Hanna said pointing to my chest.

"Hanna! Don't talk like that, I don't want Aaron to hear that." I said.

"He is sleeping, you're fine." Hanna said.

"Besides you don't know when you want to look sexy for someone but when it happens I'll seem wise like Yoda." Hanna said.

"In your dreams Blondie." I said.

"Disturbing your lack of faith is." Hanna said in an attempt to mimic Yoda.

"Shut up." I said and started to put the groceries in the pantry and regenerator, I decided to not tell Hanna anything about what happened between what happened between me and Emily in the supermarket, if she knew that she would pretty much treat me like I was her own life sized Barbie doll.

"Whatever, I'm going to take a shower now." Hanna said and ran upstairs with the shampoo bottle.

"Don't use up all the hot water!" I said after her but I knew she wasn't listening.

'Oh, god. It was easy to explain to Emily about Aaron, but how do I explain about Hanna to her?' I thought as I got worried that Hanna would meet Emily and embarrass me.


	4. Chapter 4: Nickname

**Chapter 4: Nickname**

 **A/N: Ok here is the new chapter, I kept getting reviews that just said "more" and then I lost any interest to write for this story so I'm sorry it took this long but here it is, just some small funny moments and I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

 **Paige's Pov-**

"Ohhhhh, my stomach." Hanna said holding her stomach as she sat down on her chair. "It feels like I'm going to burst." She continued.

"You shouldn't have eaten that much." I said as I put away my plate.

"You had twice as much." Hanna groaned.

"Yeah, but I'm not you." I said as I started the dishwasher.

"Clearly, you could eat a table and not get any stomach ace at all." Hanna said.

I looked confused at Hanna since what she said didn't make any sense.

"I envy you." Hanna groaned. "How can you eat so much and never get fat?" She asked.

"Did you forget I was pregnant? And I didn't lose all the baby weight right after Aaron was born." I said.

"Come on, look at you. If it wasn't for your clothing style and that ponytail you always have no one would ever think you're a mom." Hanna said.

"Hanna!" I yelled and then Aaron run into the room and hugged my leg.

"Hi buddy." I said as I lifted him and held him close to me, as I kissed his cheek he giggled.

"Are you happy to see me?" I asked and Aaron smiled and nodded to me. I could see that Hanna was still going to criticize my style so I got a brilliant idea to avoid Hanna and Aaron was going to help me.

I smiled as I held Aaron up high in the air and made a few airplane sounds. "You're flying Aaron." I said as I put my plan in motion, I carried Aaron around and walked out of the kitchen, I looked up at Aaron who laughed and yelled "Faster mommy, faster." I opened the door and ran into the backyard when I kept playing with him.

I played with Aaron so long I lost track of time, but I didn't minded that at all, hearing him laugh was music to my ears.

After a while my cell phone started to ring and I had to put Aaron down on the grass, he didn't complained he just ran to his swing set that my grandparents had bought a few months before he was born.

"Hello" I said as I answered my phone.

"Hi there, 'Hot mama'." I heard a deep voice say.

"Who is this?" I asked, unsure on who I was talking to.

"Who do you think?" The voice said but this time I recognized it, now I knew for sure it was Emily.

"Angelina Jolie?" I guessed.

"Very funny." Emily said but I heard she was holding back from laughing.

"Yeah, I know it's you, Emily." I said to make it clear to Emily that I knew it was her.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to check out other women before our date." She said, using her normal voice.

"I'm not going to." I said with a small laugh.

"I'll remember that when we have our date, got any plans?" Emily asked.

"I'm still thinking but I'll let you know when I got something." I said.

"Ok, I'm looking forward to hear more from you, 'Hot mama'" Emily said putting emphasis over something I really hope won't be my new nickname.

"Do you like giving out nicknames?" I asked.

"Just if I can find a name that really fits a person." Emily said answered with a slight giggle in her voice.

"So I'm 'Hot mama'?" I asked.

"It wasn't my first choice, just the best one." Emily answered.

"What were the others?" I asked.

"Nothing I'd call someone on a first date." Emily said.

"But 'Hot mama' is fine?" I asked.

"It suites you." Emily said and to be honest I felt like giggle when Emily called me that. I wanted to talk some more but then I noticed that Aaron wanted me to push him on the swing and he could get impatient at times.

"Ok, Well I got to go, my son is calling for me." I said not really wanting to hang up.

"Ok Hot mama, I'll hear more from you later." Emily said and we both hanged up.

When I turned around I suddenly saw Hanna standing there with her arms crossed.

"Hot mama?" She asked and raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's a new character my boss is trying to convince me to be at the club." I lied but Hanna saw right through me.

"Don't try that with me, you're playing with your ponytail every time you're lying." Hanna said and I noticed she was right.

I let go of my ponytail, unaware that I was holding it to begin with. Then she held up a hand and asked "Who was it?"

"Who was who?" I asked.

"Who was it you were talking to on the phone? I know it wasn't work related and only someone who is flirting with you would give you a nick name like that. So who was it?" Hanna asked again and she was really cornering me now.

"Fine, do you remember the woman I talked to at the museum?" I asked.

Hanna thought back for a while, I don't blame her for taking a while to realize who I was referring to since she had only seen Emily leave the museum.

"You minx, you've kept in contact with her." Hanna said teasingly.

"Well, we met at the store a few nights ago and we talked a little." I said.

"Oooooh and what kind of 'talking' did you two have? Hanna asked.

"Just normal talk." I said and a big look of disappointment showed on Hanna's face.

"Boooo!" She cried and before I had any time to react she placed her hand on my mouth.

"What's wrong with you McCullers? You used to be super confident all the time and now I sometimes wonder if you've ever been kissed." She said and I grabbed her wrist and forced her hand off my mouth.

"Hanna, it's been a very long time since I ever thought about dating, with Aaron and trying to find a new job I've been forced to push my plans on dating aside until I get my things sorted out." I explained to Hanna.

"Then you'll be forty or much older, come on Paige, The museum hottie is into you and she know you've got a kid, you'll never find someone like that even if you lived for one thousand years." Hanna said.

"How did you even recover that fast, a few minutes ago you had a stomach ache." I said but Hanna just scuffed and said. "That's not important now, why don't you just take her to a date like a normal person?"

"I know but, I'm just nervous, I really don't know what I should say or do." I answered.

"First of all, you and Museum hottie…"

"Emily, her name is Emily." I said cutting Hanna off.

"Ok, how about you and Emily do something classic, start with a dinner and a movie. You can almost never go wrong with that." Hanna said.

"You're right Hanna. I should give that a shot when I call her." I said and Hanna suddenly got a bright look on her face.

"You got her number." She said.

"No, I'm just going to press re-dial." I said but Hanna yanked my phone out of my hands and she read that I already had Emily's number among my contacts.

"You big liar!" She said as she held up my phone.

"I might have gotten her number when I met her." I said.

"Well, now you are going to call her and set up the date, and then I'm taking you shopping, you need something that makes you look hot." Hanna said and started to drag me to the car.

Great, the one thing I wanted to avoid and now I'm stuck doing it anyway.


	5. Chapter 5: First Date

**Chapter 5: First Date**

 **Paige's Pov-**

"Come on Paige, just put it on!" Hanna said holding up a red dress she had bought and expected me to wear.

"No Hanna, that's just not something I'd wear." Said as I looked at the red dress Hanna had bought and the more I looked at it the more it felt like something Hanna would buy for herself.

"What would you wear? You work in your underwear and body glitter?" Hanna asked.

That was a low blow, even for Hanna. I sat down and looked down in the floor.

"Paige, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Hanna said. She sounded sorry but I refused to make eye contact with her.

"Paige, you're an attractive woman and you can show some skin without people ogling you." Hanna said.

I still looked at the floor as I heard Hanna walk up to me.

"I didn't meant to hurt you I'm just trying to help." Hanna continued as she stood next to me.

"You're not a slut just because you work as a dancer. Not to mention that you took that job so your son would have a home to grow up in." Hanna said.

She was right, all I ever wanted was for Aaron to have a happy childhood.

"Most people who takes that kind of work just do it to piss off their families but you took that job because you'd do anything for Aaron." Hanna continued.

"I do want him to be happy." I said and then Hanna grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of her bedroom.

"Where are we going?" I asked and Hanna didn't answer she just dragged me to the living room where Aaron sat and played with his toy cars.

"Remember when he turned four, you wanted him to have the best day of his life so you worked a lot of overtimes just so he could have the best birthday ever." Hanna said and I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I remembered how happy Aaron was when he got to spend his birthday at the amusement park where Hanna and I brought him.

"You are a good person and a great mom." Hanna said as we walked back to Hanna's room letting Aaron play with his cars.

"You have given up so much for Aaron and you deserve to have a fun time with Emily." Hanna said and she held up the red dress for me to try on.

"Fine." I said and I undressed down to my underwear, I didn't minded that Hanna could see me, we were both women after all.

When I put on the red dress Hanna gasped. "It's like you're getting ready for prom." She said and I looked myself in the mirror, sure the dress did look nice but it felt like I was overdressed the date was just a dinner and a movie after all.

"Hanna, you don't think this might be too much?" I asked as I kept wondering how long Hanna had looked forward to put me in that that dress or any dress at all for that matter.

"It's all about making an impact, you'll want to wow Emily when she sees you." Hanna said.

"Now sit down and let me do your make up." Hanna said and I wasn't in the mood to start a fight with her. Emily was going to pick me up for the date and now she couldn't come soon enough.

Later:

I was looking impatiently at the clock, there were only minutes left from when Emily is going to show up.

Come on Em, don't let Hanna give me another make up check. I checked the time once again at this point I looked at the clock like it was about to hatch.

"Mommy, why are you looking at the clock? Aaron asked as she walked up to me holding a teddy bear in his arms.

"I'm waiting for a friend." I explained. I wasn't sure how I could explain that to Aaron since the only other grown up person he had seen me with was Hanna and he knew Hanna and I were friends.

"Now, Aaron." I said as I picked him up and placed him on my lap. "I not sure when I'm going to come home so you'll be here with Hanna." I explained to him.

Aaron looked up to me. "Now, you'll have to be a good boy and do what she tells you to. Do you think you can do that?" I asked and Aaron just nodded and smiled.

"Good boy." I said and lifted him off my lap and put him back on the floor. "Why don't you play for a while and Hanna will make you dinner." I said and Aaron giggled as he ran with his teddy bear.

After a few more minutes there was a knock on the door, I got up so quickly I almost tripped, I was used to wear high heels at work but I'd always have a pole to hold on to but now there was nothing and it felt like this was the first time I've ever walked in those things.

I got to the door and opened it to see something that could only be described as a goddess.

Emily was standing there in a black dress that showed of her long legs, her eyeliner made her big brown eyes pop and it almost looked like she sparkled.

"Sorry I'm late." Emily said.

"That's ok." I said as I noticed that Emily was wowed as she was very un-discreetly checking me out.

"So, are you ready?" I asked and Emily quickly snapped out of her almost daydreaming state and then Hanna walked up behind me and whispered "Told you so."

"Ok, so the dinner is in the freezer, just warm it in the microwave and kiss Aaron goodnight for me." I said to Hanna as I followed Emily to her car.

"So, what do you have planned?" Emily asked very curious and excited.

"Nothing too fancy, just a dinner and a movie." I said.

"Sounds good." Emily said sounding less excited.

Crap! Now Emily probably think I'm boring.

"I'm sorry, it's been a while since I've been on a date." I said.

"No, it's not that." Emily said. "It's just… I think I'm a bit overdressed." She said.

"Yeah, you might be, but you look very amazing." I said.

"Thank you." Emily said and she blushed slightly. "You look amazing too." She said.

"This really is Hanna's dress, she wouldn't stop complaining unless if I put it on." I said.

"You should keep it, it looks great on you." Emily said and now I felt myself starting to blush.

"So, do you live with friends or do you have your own place?" I asked.

"I got my own apartment." Emily said.

"Any roommates?" I asked.

"No, I live alone." Emily said. "How about you, do just you and Aaron live in there?" She asked.

"Well, Hana lives in the house as well, but she's just a roommate." I explained.

"That was a big place you had." Emily said.

"I know, I inherited it from my grandparents." I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Emily said and I saw her face drop.

"Don't worry, you couldn't have known. Besides I'm fine with talking about it." I said.

"Ok, I thought I offended you." Emily said as she nervously scratched the back of her head.

I didn't thought Emily was going to be nervous, she just didn't seemed like the nervous person. I really didn't minded that. It made it much easier for me to be myself.

"Don't worry you didn't. They left me the house so Aaron could have a happy childhood." I said thinking back to the day they told me that they had written that into their will.

"They must have been really kind people." Emily said.

"They were, the best two persons I ever knew." I said.

"What about your parents?" Emily asked.

I sigh on how much I hated my parents "That's… personal." I said.

As soon as I said that I saw a look of fear spread on Emily's face. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Emily said.

"It's ok, you didn't knew." I said to calm Emily down, this wasn't going well.

I pulled over at the restaurant I had made reservations on.

"Ok, here we are." I said and we both walked out of the car and walked into the restaurant.

We were escorted to our table and we got the menus as soon as we sat down.

"You know, I'm nervous too." I said.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"In the car, you sounded nervous and it got awkward." I explained.

"You're right, I really think you're pretty and I'd like to know you better." Emily said. I was very happy to hear her saying that but after Emily had finished that sentence neither one of us said anything, there was just an awkward silence.

"Can I take your orders?" A waiter asked.

"Yes, I'll have a bottle of red wine and the catch of the day. What do you want?" I asked Emily.

"I'll just have the same." Emily said and the waiter came with two big bottles of red wine that he opened in front of us and once he had poured our glasses he finally left and Emily and I took a sip from our drinks.

"This is really good." Emily said.

"It really is." I said and I took another sip.

30 minutes later:

Emily and I had finished our bottles and we were both feeling the effect of the wine.

"I don't get it, why did he pour the wine in the glass? Does he think I can't do it myself?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, or maybe he thinks we'd drink straight from the bottle." I said and Emily giggled.

"You said 'straight' it's funny… because neither of us are." She said and I laughed as she said so.

I had no idea how it could have gone like this far, we had just drank a glass, maybe two and then we had no problem talking and then those drinks led to some more and now our bottles were empty.

"I really like this, we should do this more often." Emily said.

"You're right, I haven't been this happily drunk in years." I said.

We both laughed and then we heard someone clear their throat, we both looked up and there the waiter stood with our food.

"We're going to need two more of these." I said smiling sheepishly as I held up the two empty bottles.

The waiter just said "Very well." as he took the empty bottles and left our food.

"Look, we got food." Emily said, she was more effected by the wine than I was. When she started to eat she almost swallowed a fin, if I hadn't stopped her at the last second.

We kept enjoying our food and we also drank talked and laughed and the time seemed to just fly by.

"Excuse me, are you ladies done." A new waiter asked us.

"Relax, we're just letting the food settle." I said and patted my stomach.

"We're closing in ten minutes." The waiter then said." And when I looked at the clock I saw that he was right, Emily and I had been there for three hours and we had missed the movie altogether.

"Ok, put the bill on my card." I said as I reached down into a purse Hanna had made me borrow and took out my credit card.

The waiter accepted it and he returned a few minutes later.

"That was a bit unfair, I could have paid for half." Emily said.

"That's ok, I asked you out." I answered and when I got my credit card back we both walked out of the restaurant, we were both too drunk to drive ourselves home so I called Hanna and asked her to come over and pick us up.

As we waited Emily suddenly walked up behind me and rested her head on my shoulder as she held her hands on my waist.

"Paige, let's dance." She said and I grabbed her hands and we dance very strangely, we were both too drunk to know what we were doing, we just had fun.

I tried to spin Emily around but I tripped and broke a heel.

"Paige, are you ok?" Emily asked as she tried to help me up herself but when I took her hand she tripped and landed on top of me.

"Ouch." I said.

"I'm sorry." Emily said.

"You've been saying that too much." I said and then all I could focus on was Emily's lips, they were red from lipstick and the seemed soft, I wanted to know how they would feel against mine and Emily seemed to get the same idea, we both moved close to each other our lips were only inches apart.

"PAIGE MCCULLERS!" I didn't let you borrow my dress to get it dirty.

We looked up and saw Hanna standing there.

"I also broke a heel." I said and held up the part that had fallen of the shoe.

"How much have you two been drinking?" Hanna asked as she helped Emily to get up.

"We're not as think as you drunk we are." I said.

"That settles it. Give me the car key." Hanna said and Emily gave Hanna her keys.

Hanna got in the drivers place and Emily and I sat in the back.

"Emily, were do you live?" Hanna asked.

"In an apartment." Emily asked still very drunk.

"Where is that?" Hanna asked.

"On a street." Emily said.

"And, that street is where?" Hanna asked.

"Where I live… in an apartment" Emily said.

"Ok, you're spending the night at our place." Hanna said as she drove me home.

"You hear that Em, you'll get to see my house." I said and Emily squealed with excitement.

"Next time you go on a date, I'll make sure it 100 percent alcohol free." Hanna said annoyed, then everything just went dark.


	6. Chapter 6: Moring After

**Chapter 6: Moring After**

 **Paige's Pov-**

My head was throbbing painfully beyond words. I tried to open my eyes but the sunlight stung in my eyes like a thousand daggers when I just opened them slightly, so I quickly shut them.

Fuck, how much did I drink? I couldn't even remember how I got home. Last night was just a blur and when I tried to remember more my pounding headache almost turned explosively painful.

I knew that I eventually had to get out of my bed but right now I wished I was dead so the throbbing would end. Stupid wine, never again.

I had no idea what the time was and I didn't care, all I did was praying that Aaron wouldn't run into my room and try to wake me up, he would do that some days.

"Hey! Booze hounds!" An aggressive voice echoed, feeling like my head was caught in a vice I groaned and tried to wave off whoever was talking.

"Wake up!" The voice yelled again and I would have yelled back if I didn't have the worse hangover of my life.

"Shut up!" Another voice said in agony and I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed the pillow and placed it above my head as I tried to bury my head into the bed.

"Paige, you know that won't help. Here drink this." I heard Hanna's voice say as some heavy steps walked closer to me and I reached out to grab whatever she was handing me.

"It helps if you look." Hanna annoyed as I reached after what she was handing me.

I managed to force myself to say "Eyes hurt…" as I fumbled with my left hand after what Hanna was trying to give me as I covered my eyes with my right arm.

I was about to give up as I felt Hanna grab my wrist and she put a glass in it.

I just brought the glass to my mouth and quickly drank it, I chugged the drink as fast I didn't notice what it tasted like, I just assumed whatever it was it'd help against my headache.

I once again tried to open my eyes, but everything it was still too bright making it feel like I was a vampire in daylight.

"Shades… please." I groaned and then I heard some footsteps walk a few steps away from my bed but then return and I felt my shades being placed on me.

"You're lucky I'm happy to live here." Hanna said as I opened my eyes once more and this time I could see without feeling a sharp sting into my eyes.

I looked at Hanna, she was crossing her arms and frowned at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You ripped my dress." Hanna said.

"It looked hot." I heard a voice next to me say and I looked over to see Emily lying next to me, she was about as shitfaced as I was.

"I looked back and forth between Emily and Hanna and then I asked. "Did she and I… you know?" I wasn't even sure how to ask especially since Emily was right next to me.

"You wish, both of you just passed out when I got you in the bed." Hanna said.

That was a relief, I wouldn't want my first time with Emily to be like last night could have been.

"You know, I bet Aaron will be excited when he finds out that your home." Hanna said.

"I'll give you a thousand dollars if you tell him I slept at a friend." I said, I was not in any shape to deal with an over excited kid right now.

"Make it two thousand." Hanna said.

"Screw you." I groaned as my hangover was tormenting me.

"Ok, I'll drive Aaron to his day care so you can get some rest, boozehound." Hanna said then she left my bedroom, slamming the door as she left.

"So loud." Emily groaned.

"No more frat parties for us." Mumbled as a joke.

"Never again." Emily said in a very soft voice.

That was followed by a long silence as I assumed Emily passed out, can't blame her I wasn't in any condition to even try to get out of bed myself, the only thing to do was to try to get some rest and wait for the hangover to pass.

Several hours later:

A loud thud woke me up. At this point I felt good enough to get up. I looked over to where I heard the noise and saw Emily standing there. She was out of bed and looked like she was trying to sneak out.

"Leaving already?" I joked and Emily froze, like she had been caught trying to steal something.

She slowly turned to me and smiled sheepishly as she said. "I don't want to outstay my welcome."

"I don't mind you staying, I don't mind at all." I said and Emily sat down on the bed.

"Some first date." She said and I sat up next to her.

"Yeah, it didn't go as planned." I answered.

"How about next time we just… I don't know go bowling or play tennis or just watch a game?" Emily suggested.

I liked that idea, we seemed to have pushed ourselves way too much for this first date and it didn't end up so well, but I'd still go on a second date with her.

"It's a date." I said and a bright smile showed on Emily's face.

We sat like that for a while until Emily broke the silence by asking "What's the time?"

I looked over to my alarm clock and I was very surprised when I read that it was 4:45 pm.

"Wow, that's late." Emily said then her stomach started to growl very loudly.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"You could say that." Emily answered and I got up and put on a hoodie that was laying on the floor. "Come on, let's see if there something in the fridge." I said and we went to the kitchen where we both were greeted by the smell of a room temperature pizza.

I saw a pizza box on the table with a note attached to it.

'HI PAIGE, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD WANT SOME OF THIS, I BROUGHT AARON TO THE MOVIES SO YOU TWO COULD SLEEP OFF YOUR HANGOVER.'

Emily and I wasted no time in opening the pizza box and helped ourselves to a slice of the delicious grease covered food our empty stomachs were so desperately craving.

We didn't bother to warm it in the microwave, we were too hungry for that. It was a good thing Aaron didn't saw us now since I had been very clear about to do's and don'ts when I taught him table manners and now I was pretty much breaking all my own rules.

The Pizza was gone in under five minutes and I looked over to Emily and laughed as I saw that she had some melted cheese stuck on her cheek.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Oh it's nothing bad, just cheesy." I joked as I rubbed away the cheese from her cheek.

"I guess we were both to hungry to focus." I said and Emily nodded.

"I don't know what you think about me…" Emily started but I cut her off.

"I think you're someone who craves pizza just as much as I do after a night of drinking." I said.

"So, you still want a second date?" Emily asked very nervously.

"How about we make it alcohol free?" I asked.

"It's a deal." Emily said.

Then we sat at the table for a while just talking until Emily said she had to get home, I offered to give her a lift but she insisted on walking home.

I hated that she had to leave, once she had left I felt lonely. I had no idea what I would do, so I just stood there and hoped that something would happened that made me think about something else, other that I was alone.


End file.
